ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Melissa Browning/Tropes
Tropes pertaining to Melissa. A-G *Becoming the Mask: Melissa's initial promise of friendship to the trio was a lie and she didn't really feel anything toward them. After her second appearance, she gradually became their friend for real. *Being Treacherous Sucks: It's established ridiculously early on that Melissa is not to be trusted and she soon proves to have a serious case of Chronic Backstabbing Disorder. Yet it causes her a fair deal of angst because, due to her past, she doesn't know any other way to live. *The Dog Bites Back: She had backstabbing tendencies as early as her first appearance, but her technical first time at genuinely backstabbing someone (disobeying Ayako's command to gun down Marin during the final battle at the end of the first arc) is closer to this trope given the abuse she had to endure under her partner. *Faux Affably Evil: She acts like a Friendly Enemy to the trio and tends to do things to help them, but it's all a means of manipulating them. At least at first. H-P *Heel Face Revolving Door: Melissa spends a good portion of the story seemingly playing every side of the conflict, nonchalantly betraying and returning to the trio so frequently that "Liar" becomes a de facto nickname for her. If there is a virtuous side to her behavior, it's that she's usually sincere about her loyalties and why she switches sides. *Jerkass: Nicely put, Melissa's constant betrayals and the way she worms her way back into the group after each one marks her out as a complete and utter bitch. **Jerk With A Heart Of Jerk/Jerk with a Heart of Gold: Melissa will switch between the two so many times the reader will probably go cross-eyed before the end. *Lovable Traitor: First, she betrays Ayako. Then, she was planning on betraying Juanita, which meant she also needed to get in good with her other henchmen and then betray them so that they wouldn't betray Juanita first. Then she betrays Takahashi. And she's just so cool in doing all this. **Reliable Traitor: Melissa may backstab everybody, but you can always count on her when it is important. Despite everything, Marin trusts her because even if she doesn't agree, she understands Marin's decisions and feelings. She sticks with the trio in the end though, but not before some holy shit moments. *Magnificent Bastard: An in-universe Deconstruction that shows what happens when someone who doesn't have the stomach for it tries to be one. Melissa is suave, charismatic, calculating and is out to do the best for her mother, believe it or not. However, as time goes on and she keeps betraying people, she continually loses their trust, earns the nickname "Liar" and eventually finds out that she's been played for a fool from the Bigger Bad all along, causing the start of a Villainous Breakdown that culminates with Melissa shooting and nearly killing one of her friends. She finally realises then just how much of a bitch she's been, to the point where she wants to rebuild her friendship with the trio but is worried that she's burnt her bridges. *Poisonous Friend: Melissa seems pretty cool, but she's wickedly treacherous. After befriending the trio for real, she becomes obsessed with keeping them as her friends, she lies to them, does questionable stuff behind their backs, and if they try to leave without her of their own free will, she attempts to bring them back by force. In short, she's (at least in part) trying to protect her friends by lying to them, forcefully keeping them in the relative "safety" and generally making a bad situation worse. Q-V X-Z Category:Trope listings